Demon of Her heart
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: 10 years ago Rin and Sesshomaru were separated from each other during a firce battle . After 10 years they finally find eah other again . what will happen between the two when they are reunited after such a long time . Please read and review !
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Demon of Her Heart

* * *

The wind danced among the leaves that hung on the trees in Inuyasha woods .this wind was so soft , so light but it was enought to bring back painful memorys to the surface of the mind of Rin . these memorys were set 10 years ago when Rin still traveled with her Lord Sesshomaru .

The carnage made her stomach turn as if it were being sturred with a stick . The screams that she heard coming from the lips of diying men . All of this made her wish that she was dead then having to listen to the dead and the diying .

The hooting of an owl made Rin come out of the nightmare that she had everyday . She looked to the sky and saw that it was near dusk . She knew that she would have to run to make it backto the village before they closed the village gates .

"Rin ! Rin !" She heard Inuyasha call throught the forest looking for her like he often had to do . Rin finally got up to go back to the life that she had been living for the past 10 years while waiting for her master , her lord to return for her .

Miles away another remembered that same night when he had been separeted from Rin . There was a diffrance that many did not approve of of this person . This person was a feared dog demon , this demon was the Lord of the Westen Lands , Lord Sesshomaru . He remembered the day 10 years ago that Rin was taken away from him .

He saw pain in Rin's face when he looked towards her to make sure that she was still there . He knew that she hated to see him kill so many innocet men . He was doing thi to protect her to make sure that she would stay safe from his enemys . He killed the whole army to keep himself and Rin safe .

The same wind blow the trees in another forest mile away , the same breeze that Rin had felt Sesshomaru smelled a sent that he had prayed for years that she was still alive . This wind held the sent of Rin . Sesshomaru know the scent so well that he was able to tell who it belonged to almost emetally .

' Shes still alive 'Sesshonaru thought to himself . Then he looked at the sleeping froms of Jaken , a lower yoaki servant , then to Ah-Un a two headed dragon .

Sesshomaru would not allow even the smallest hint of a smile spread across his face , but he let the warmth spread throw his whole body .

* * *

Disclamer : Sadly , I do not own any of the charaters in the manga Inuyasha !


	2. Chapter 2

Rin lay in her bed sleeping that same night , when she felt something calling her . It was not a voice that a person would have , but a callinh that she could feel go to her soul . It felt like part of her soul had been lost and was calling her back so that it colud becume whole again .

She lay there for awhile thinking about what to do about this calling . after letting her thiughts travel around in her head for a few minutes , she decided to go find what was calling her .

Rin got dressed in her Kimmono and went out into the cool summer night . The village was silent that night whil everyone lay asleep in there beds resting for the day that had yet to come . She walked down the darkened streets in her village . When she passed the hut that belonged to Inuyasha and his mate Kagome she stopped and remembered her first day that she was there . ' A cold cloth was placed on Rin's forhead while she slept a fevered and restless sleep . Her dreams were of blood . Blood that made the air seemed to be dyed red from the blood that gushed from the wounds of the fallen soldiers . Her eyes slowly sled open to reveal brown eyes . She blinked when the suns rays went into her eyes from the window . She heard the sound of playing children and the gental breathing of another that was in the same room with Rin. ' She snapped out of her daze hearing light footsteps . Infront of her she saw a long shadow that was cast by the cresant moon that hung high in the sky . In the darkness she could make out long , flowing silver that lay behind the tall form of a man .

She stood as if in a trance while she watched the one that she had not seen in 10 years .

Sesshomaru awoke during the middle of the night to a calling . This calling went so deep into the body of this cold hearted demon he knew that it went down to his very soul . He also knew that his soul was telling him 'Go to her you baka ! You know that you want to hold her in your arms again '  
He then looked over at Jaken and Ah-Un . Carefully he left the campsite not wanting to face the qustions that Jaken would ask if he awoke . Sesshomaru walked thought the silent woods letting his soul guide his body . He knew that he was being brought to the one that his heart a soul ached for every second of every day scince the day of there forced parting .

When he arived at the village that his half-brother and his mate lived in , he stopped looking for her sent in ythe night air . He smelt her sent down a little road and in front of a small hut there stood Rin . He marveled at her beauty . After 10 years she had grown into a magnifacent young women . Sesshomaru then relized that someone with the looks of a godess could not still be without a lover when she was a few years past the marring age . He thought of turning away from her , from the one that he loved so much , that had melted his stone-cold heart . He knew that if he did this he would be misable the rest of his life . Sesshomaru then remembered the final time that they had layed eyes apon each other .

' It was a dark day , bodys of the fallen soldiers littered the ground . Some were still whole , but most were in several peices . They were this way because they had been ripped apart by the great dod demons razer sharpe teeth . Sesshomaru looked to where Rin was by the woods but , he did not see her . Before he could do anything he passed out from blood loss . When he awake it was raining and her sent had been washed away with the water that pored from the sky . The rain hide the tears that fell from his eyes knowing that she was gone forever .'

Rin was looking right at Sesshomarus' tall and slender form . Then she walked to him , but her meet her halfway .He waped his strong arms around Rin's waist . He then put his chin on the top of her head and buried his nose in her hair to fill himself with her sweet scent .


	3. Chapter 3

Rin moved to her lord , the love of her life , and her great protecter . She saw him come closer to her as if he felt the same way towards her . She felt him take her in hie warm , strong arms and him resting his chin on top of her head . Then she felt his fingers tracing the line of her jaw . Rin loved this feeling . It reminded her of love , but she knew that her lord would not love a lowly human when many demon wemon throw themselves at him . She wished that he would be she know that he would never return the love to her . This tought made her cry , she did not want him to leave again but she know that she would do whatever would make her lord happy . Then she felt him pull her head up and they looked into each others eyes . Then she felt Sesshomarus lips on hers . His lips were so soft and war that they made Rin not want this moment to end , that tgis moment could last forever .

Sesshomaru moved his lips on Rins , feeling the soft and warm skin aganst his . He loved this feeling , he never wanted this to end . He then licked her bottem lip with his tonage daring her to let him inside of her . She let him have his way , he explored the inside on Rin's mouth . He loved the feeling that he got when Rin started fighting his tonage for control .

They deeped there kiss when they leaned up aganst the wall to allow her a better reach . Rin loved everything that she felt while kissing the love of her life , not even caring that he would leave without her . Rin knew that other humans would think her a fool for kissing this . . . this . . .moster ,she did not care all that she wanted was he lord , her Sesshomaru . To her he was a demon that needed someone to love him , to hold him in there arm when he wanted it .She also knew that this demon had captured her heart , soul , and her mind . He was the demon of her heart .

"What the HELL !?" Inuyasha yelled out when he saw his older half-brother , Sesshomaru with his mouth on hers and his hand under her kimono .

They broke apart knowing that they needed air and that they needed to explane this situaction to Inuyasha . Rin knew that that they both were very mad . Sesshomaru for stopping his sweet and passinate kiss from Rin . Inuyasha for seeing his brother with his tonage down Rin'd throut .  
Rin knew that Inuyasha would be mad at her for acting the way thank she was towards Sesshomaru but she could not care less . She finaly had him back in her arms after 10 years . For the first time in that long a time she was trully happy .

"Hello little brother ," Sesshomaru spoke to Inuyasha ,"How has Rin been ?"

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any charaters from the Inuyasha manga ! [ tears fall on the paper ]


	4. Chapter 4

Epiloge

* * *

It had been 10 years scince Rin and Sesshomaru had been brought back together . They were true soul mates , they always showed there love to one another even when others looked down on them for being together because he was a demon and she was a human beauty . Some thought that Sesshomaru had only become Rin's mate , lover , or husband as you could call them because of the beauty that she had . But they knew that was not true , they were together because they loved each other more than anything in the whole world . Well mabye they did not love each other more than they loved there pups .

A year after they were reunited Rin gave birth to there daugter , Arya . They loved her and were not afraid to show it because she was a half breed . Sesshomaru had gotten over his hatred of half demons the day that he first able to hold her minutes after her birth . She could one day become the lord of the land when she became older if she so chooses to . Know she was 9 .

Arya had younger twin brothers that were 3 months old . There names were Tyrusha and Hirusha . Tyrusha was older by about 2 minutes . If arya choose not to take over as lord of the lands after her father the title would go to him as being the second oldest .

Rin still had nightmares about the horrible night that her and Sesshomaru had been separted . But every time that she woke up from one of these dreams Sesshomaru held her in his arms intill the sun rose above the horizon . If these ever happened to Sesshomaru Rin would also hold him in her arms .

A few times a year the family would visit Inuyasha , kagome , and there pups . They had 2 sons and now were expeting another pup .

Sesshomaru loved Rin . He would charse the centurys they had together . They would hold each other in there arms while watching there children grow up and have children of there own . They knew that they would be together intill the would ended .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own any charaters from the Inuyasha manga ! If you would like a sequle please say so in the review !


End file.
